steelfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Belly of the Beast
What was thought to be a routine mission puts Bravo and his squad against the terror organization Cell. Outguned and outmatched, they must band together to stop this threat. Chapter 1 Bravo was quitely sitting in his chair as he watched ships dock in and off the shuttle waiting for Hudson to call him. He watch as dock workers precisely helped the ships out. With such care and accurately. Then a sudden static voice called, "Bravo need you up in level three, briefing starts in ten minutes". Plausing for a moment he picked up his gear and made his way to the briefing room. Walked in just in time to hear as the room lights went out and the hologram protection came on. The Captain walked up and started to talk about the misson at, "Alright people your mission today is to explore this abandoned Confederacy facility, Alliance intel reports that there may be some useful data left there. Your mission is to secure any data left in there so we can find they might be". The Confederacy hasn't been a problem in the couple months however splinter groups have appeared since it's forming in 2220, breaking from the United Galactic Alliance. "Be careful we don't know what still remains in there'" the Captain continued. Mission seemed clear enough, the team was dismissed and would be leaving within the next hour. Bravo return back to the docks to await his shuttle. Chapter 2 "Buddha looks like you'll see some action" said Travis. "Funny Travis" replied Buddha. Buddha Baker held a large CS Bolt Shot as he looked down as they're shuttle went to the facility. Bravo sat quietly as he always did to collect his thoughts and compose himself. The roar of the engine screamed loud as a few conversations were passed around, as the shuttle raced over the large desert Bravo started to fall asleep. "Move anyone! Check the perimeter" said Sergeant Jackson. "Call me when your ready for an EVAC Sergeant" said Echo 49er. "Well do, Travis,Buddha, Bravo, Juan, lets go. Dyaln you've got point". Just with that simple order the whole squad entered the abandoned base. The base was all rundown probably stripped down by the local scavengers, with some parts rusting. The squad run into a tunnel like walkaway a couple of lights were working, though flickering. As they reached the end of the walkaway they found themselves at a locked door. "Travis you got the door" barked the Jackson. Immediately as ordered he began to cracking the door, taking out his tablet overriding the base's security. "Should don't be long sir" replying confidently. "Pretty low level security measures here". As the doors slowly opened, "Some one help me get these door opened" he yelled. With no hesitation Buddha and Juan pushed the doors open. Entering the dark interior. Chapter 3 Bravo turned on his helmet cam to reduce what little visibility he had. "Damn it's dark in here" roared Juan from the far side. "So now what Jack? This place is huge," said Dylan. "Dylan, Juan, and Buddha go downstairs Travis, Bravo and will take upstairs. Remember we're looking for the control room, as soon as you find it radio in so we can regroup. If anything happens come back to this point, Dylan drop a beacon here." As Bravo and his team walked off he heard the banter of the other squad. As the other squad made their way down stairs. Dylan took point leading the team through several hallways and core doors. Then they found themselves in a room full of pipes and wires with sun light coming from what appears to be the roof. On the floor a stream of water ran through, it appeared to be a sewer system. They came to the end of the door to find a locked vault. "I've got this, Juan need some extra explovives," said Buddha. He put glue like bombs around the the ring of the vault. With careful placement Juan and Dylan took cover from around the corner. After a ten second countdown he knocked the door. "Nice job Buddha," replied Dylan. "Thought you wanted to destroy the entire room" grinned Juan. The three laughed as they made their into the vault. Chapter 4 Bravo, Travis, and Jackson entered a dark hallway, Bravo walked up ahead to find a blue light coming from a room. Suddenly Bravo stepped into a puddle, walking up slowly to see water as heavily leaking from the roof. "Bravo you fail to disappoint," Jackson says as he jogs in. "Travis get this computer locked down ASAP. Dylan this is Jackson we found want appears to be a control room. How have you progressed?". A short paused poised the room. Bravo guarded the door as they waited to respond. "Jack we're found a bloody goldmine here. Clearly Confederacy left here in a hurry." "Acknowledged, stay put. I'm gonna call for EVAC. We have a lot to pick up" "Boss I think your gonna want to see this" Travis inturrupted. "What the hell, how long ago was this taken?" replied Jackson. "Ten minutes ago" "Dylan, Cell Leader Damien Walker is here, I repeat Damien Walker is in the Confederacy Base". "Wait what? Why? What's going on?" "Regroup with us right now" "Ok we've zeroed in on your location" Chapter 5 "So what do we do about this weapon's create boss?" said Buddha. "I mean if Cell is really here shouldn't we be protecting this cash, or calling for backup? I'm no tech expert but it's not like we can hide these weapons." "Your right but we have our orders. Getting him is more important then any of the weapons here" replied Dylan. " Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Category:Stories Category:Stories Category:Stories